Burning Eyes
by dalonepoet
Summary: Her burning eyes keeps him from sleeping


Hey I'm dapoet and this is my first story hopefully of special inspired so i'm giving it a try.I know it's kind of short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

touch me right there,make my skin  
burn  
your touch sets my soul on fire  
now its your turn  
i want to touch you,  
tease you  
taking my time to  
please you  
let me burn your spot  
down  
listen to my heart  
pound  
that's what you do to  
me  
take me to  
ectasty  
and no i don't want to  
stop  
until we reach the  
top  
a final kiss  
from bliss  
and im engulf in  
her flames

I woke up suddenly, breathing hard and sweating like crazy. My body was burning and I was frustrated. For the last two weeks my nights have been like this and I knew why. It was the dreams, I usually slept like a baby but that change the day I saw her

"Yoruichi" I whispered into darkness

I had no idea that when I first saw those golden eyes, that they would haunt my dreams. The dreams for the most part were different except for one thing. Her eyes. They seem to burn my soul and skin at the same time, it drives me crazy.

I sit up in the bed and light the candle next to my bed. I began to think about the first day I saw her, it was like any other day. I'm in the streets hustling up rent money, I hate trapping but its fast money so what can I do? Get a nine to five? I mean I want to but come on, rent is due and in the real world the rent ain't gonna wait until I get one.

I'm on the corner of Haines and Morton, a tough corner to hustle on. Even tougher to trap on especially if you ain't known by somebody and that person has to be SOMEBODY not just so random goon. Trapping is disgusting only thing about it is the feens; they're sad and funny at the same time. They do the damnest things for drugs, offering sex, selling they're children toys all types of craziness. It was on this corner that I saw them getting out of a fresh BMW, Renji and Yoruichi. Both of them looking like new money, draped in the finest designer clothes, Gucci usually.

Renji is a SOMEBODY. Notoriously known for being in the streets and getting that paper. Renji is a big time hustler with long money. His name stayed on everyone's mouth, whether it be from what he was wearing, what he's driving or what beautiful girl he got and he always had some girl on his arm. Today though was something different, today Yoruichi stepped out of Renji's car. I couldn't help but stare, it was hard not to, dressed in all red head to toe. Her long hair pulled into a ponytail that showed off her face. Her golden sunset eyes shine for all to see, it was those eyes that has me missing sleep. Just as fast as they appeared, they disappeared but that wouldn't be the last time I see her

If I don't stop dreaming about her, I may never get a good night's rest again. I have no choice but to talk to her or at least try to talk to her. As I'm getting out of bed and walking towards the window, I see a cab stopping to let someone out. It's... Yoruichi! Maybe tonight's the night...

As I watched her get out of the cab, I tried to get dressed. I look out the window again to see if she's still out there, she isn't."shit,fuck it might as well get on my job"i step into my boots,tighten them but leave them I ready myself by loading my gun and saying a prayer my abuelo taught me.

May the lord keep me strong

in my moment of darkness

and bless me to see the

love of tomorrow

Amen

Tucking my gun into my pants making sure it couldn't be seen,i headed outside to the fierce darkness called the I said before I don't like trapping but its the one of the dues a person pays to get out the usual traffic is out,you know sellers,buyers,walkers and orphans of the city whose parents stop caring a long time up and down the block Yoruichi's nowhere to be seen."where she go that fast?"Pulling my hood over my head I walk to my stoop where I serve my as i'm getting comfortable,Kon walks up"shhhhhh not now".

Kon is one of my regular customers he's also one of my least favorite people to serve cause he always want a lot of yours for a little of his,a real pain in the ass."yo sado what it do?"he yells as he embraces me tightly like i'm family.i break the embrace"what do you want Kon?i ain't got time for ya bull." As he whines and begs I scan the block to see if I see her again."looking for Yoruichi?"He asked breaking my focus,"huh?"I turned to him"whatchu say?"he laughs and pats my chest"you looking for Yoruichi….shorty in red….the boy Renji's new chick?"I feigned ignorance anddismissed him"you don't know what you're talking about..I ain't looking for no chick in red…shit watching me so copping or what?"He looks me in my eye before he answers"yea…but ummm I'm a little short…can you hook me up?"through gritted teeth I manage a answer"no…you always come around with that shit and I tell you everytime I don't take short and before you try I don't wanna buy no junk off …just roll out Kon".Sucking his teeth Kon walks away mumbling"that's some bullshit right there and I could told him where she be and everything"I heard him but decided not to act cause Kon be full of shit when he really wants some.

The rest of the night was pretty much like any night,when I finished I went back to the spot to clean up,cause I feel so dirty and grimey after being on the streets all night.I was hungry anyway so after I wash and put on some black sean john sweats I head out to get some grub.I headed to Erie Square,a breakfast joint that's open all soon as I stroll in I see them in the back hugged up in a booth,Renji and Yoruichi.I watched them as I took a seat at the counter and waited for the waitress to take my she walked over I realized that I've never seen this girl before and I come here all the 's petite,barely tall enough to look me in the eye and I was hair jet black and cut short with two long braids on each cute,I found myself staring a little until she spoke and snapped my out of my trance.I smiled my best smile and she smirked at me,that shit was sexy as I ordered my usual,eggs over easy,sausages,home fries and a double order of toast,large orange juice.I watched as she walked away,her small frame worked the serving uniform she had,I might have to get her number before I I wait for my food,I look back over to where Youruichi and Renji was sitting,that's when she looks up and sees me locked eyes for a split second before I turn back,her eyes remind of sunsets in the hood,something so soft and beautiful in a place that can be so ugly and rough.I get up and pass them as I head to the bathroom.I enter the restroom walk up to the urinal to relieve myself,when someone else enters to use the urinal next to me,it was the man himself... didn't look at me but I felt him sizing me,what a bad time not to have my gun on me."I just wanna put you on notice that I noticed you noticing my must not know who I am so imma give you a pass but this is the only one,next time you check her out imma check you out,ya dig?"I ignore him and keep looking forward,he washes his hands a leaves as quietly as he came.I finish using the restroom and wash my hands,I head back to the I sit down my food is sat in front steaming hot with the recipt that had something written on it"use it or lose it"and number.I look up and she's smirking at me then points to her nametag I ate my food all I could do is think about this girl behind and her cellphone rang snapping out of my trance,when I asnwer a familair voice blasts my ear "yo Chad you still on the strip?naw I'm at the square,Im done for the night,whats good?Shit Imma bout to hit da spot,you coming?no doubt!ok imma come grab you dueces"I get up to pay my check when I bumps into Yoruichi and her eyes lock with a while time stopped,well at least until Renji started it again."yo main man what I just tell you?oh you think I'M PLAYING WITH YOU"As he reaches for who knows..."yo Chad you ready to roll?"


End file.
